


Who the fuck stole my headphones?

by Hansolliewifey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Being Boys, Chatting & Messaging, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fuck Boys, Hansol is a polite child, He only becomes rude to cases related to his headphones, Innocent wanna be rapper Josh, M/M, Mentioned PRISTIN Ensemble, Multi, Smut, Sugar Daddy, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansolliewifey/pseuds/Hansolliewifey
Summary: Choi Hansol created a group chat at 3 am in the morning just to ask who stole his headphones and the chaos begin.orHansol has a crush on Mingyu. Only Seungcheol knows it. Mingyu is dating Minghao. And Hansol also has a crush on Minghao.orThat chat fic no one asks for





	1. Chapter 1

3:10 am

"Choi Hansol creates a group chat"

"Choi Hansol adds Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Joshua, Wen Junhui, Kwon Soonyoung, Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin, Kim Mingyu, Xu Minghao, Boo Seungkwan and Lee Chan to the group chat"

Choi Hansol : listen here u matha fucking bitches

Choi Hansol : i know some of u muted the old group chat so i created a new one

Choi Hansol : which one of u stole my precious little Bubby

Choi Hansol : i left her on my bed this evening before we went out and now she's gone

Choi Hansol : all of u know i can't live without her and u dare to steal it?

Yoon Jeonghan : what an unrespectful child

Yoon Jeonghan:  swearing left and right

Yoon Jeonghan: i'm disappointed

Choi Hansol: So, it was u? U stole my baby!

Yoon Jeonghan : why would i touch that thing with my hands

Choi Hansol : u knew who did it? Don't u bitch? Tell me that fucker name so i could strangle him to death in his sleep

Yoon Jeonghan : why would i tell u even if i know

Choi Hansol : so u wanna me to tell ur nasty, gross sleep talking about a certain pink little head or not

Yoon Jeonghan : it was Seungcheol

Choi Hansol : oh

Yoon Jeonghan : oh? That's it? Don't u said u would strangle him in his sleep

Choi Hansol : .................wow look at the time it's past my bed-time! I should go and sleep

Yoon Jeonghan: u little bitch

 

3:40 am

Lee Seokmin : the real question is why the two of u is awake at 3 am

Lee Seokmin : wait, that's make the three of us

 

8:00 am

Choi Hansol : i sincerely give my deepest apology for my inconsiderate behaviour last night

Choi Hansol : i'm not normally like this i swear

Choi Hansol : i only became like that because of some unfortunate events

Choi Hansol : i sincerely apologize again

Xu Minghao: it's ok. apology not accepted anyways

Boo Seungkwan: yeah, hansollie. that was really rude. We all are older than u except Chan

Boo Seungkwan: u shouldn't talk to us like that

Choi Hansol : u're only a month older than me anyways but u're right

Choi Hansol : i'm sorry again

Choi Seungcheol : wow Hansol-ah, u called me fucker

Choi Seungcheol: i'm only borrowing ur headphones while u're asleep

Choi Seungcheol: i'm really sad (︺︹︺)

Kim Mingyu : no emoji pls

Choi Hansol : i'm so sorry hyung i was really rude, pls forgive me

Wen Junhui : i won't forgive u

Choi Hansol : shut up, i'm not talking to u

Choi Seungcheol: it's alright Hansollie. i was also in the wrong ≧◔◡◔≦

Choi Hansol : yeahh

Jeon Wonwoo : it's too early for this drama

Kwon Soonyoung: but while we're at this let me do this

Jeon Wonwoo : no

Choi Hansol : no

Xu Minghao : no

Boo Seungkwan: no

Kim Mingyu : no

Wen Junhui : no

Kwon Soonyoung: it's too late

"Kwon Soonyoung names the group chat '13 bros and bitches' "

"Kwon Soonyoung changes his name to 'KwonAdwardFireSoon' "

"KwonAdwardFireSoon changes Choi Hansol's name to 'HeadphonesBanger' "  
"KwonAdwardFireSoon changes Choi Seungcheol's name to 'PapaCheollie' "

"KwonAdwardFireSoon changes Yoon Jeonghan's name to 'BitchMama' "

"KwonAdwardFireSoon changes Hong Joshua's name to 'Lil'Joshie' "

"KwonAdwardFireSoon changes Wen Junhui's name to 'China'sUgliestMan' "

Jeon Wonwoo : i'm sure "Edward is spelt with "E" not "A"

"KwonAdwardFireSoon changes Jeon Wonwoo's name to 'EmoxoxoNerd' "

Jeon Wonwoo : the disrespect

"KwonAdwardFireSoon changes Lee Jihoon's name to 'TinyAngryBall' "

"KwonAdwardFireSoon changes Lee Seokmin's name to 'MyBroMySunshine' "

"KwonAdwardFireSoon changes Kim Mingyu's name to 'AnnoyingTree' "

"KwonAdwardFireSoon changes Xu Minghao's name to 'FrogFucker' "

"KwonAdwardFireSoon changes Boo Seungkwan's name to 'MylittleBrother' "  
"KwonAdwardFireSoon changes Lee Chan's name to 'FetusDinosaur' "

KwonAdwardFireSoon: i'm satisfied

 

12:30 pm

FetusDinosaur : another group chat to be forgotten soon

AnnoyingTree : no, no this time bro

EmoxoxoNerd : we're gonna keep this one alive

FrogFucker : why the two of u always appear at the same time

EmoxoxoNerd: aww little frog fucker is jealous

FrogFucker: fuck off u emo nerd

AnnoyingTree: u know xu i'll always love only u

FrogFucker: u have to or i'll kill u

AnnoyingTree: don't be jelly baby, Wonwoo hyung is just my childhood bestfriend

AnnoyingTree: to make u feel better, i'll come to ur bed and cuddle u 

FrogFucker: don't

AnnoyingTree: too late baby

China'sUgliestMan: aww jealous Haohao is so cute ♥ ♥ ♥ (^_^) 

FrogFucker: shut up or kill urself

China'sUgliestMan: ur so mean

EmoxoxoNerd: hey don't bully my boyfriend, only i can

MyBroMySunshine: the realationship between this two Chinese men is interesting 

HeadphonesBanger: hey Jun hyung, are u really accepting ur screen name?

PapaCheollie: Hansol, don't be mean

HeadphonesBanger: oh yes sir, i won't anymore

EmoxoxoNerd: it's getting suspicious why Hansol suddenly becomes too obedient to Papa

PapaCheollie: pls don't call me Papa

AnnoyingTree: yeah, Hansol, why

HeadphonesBanger: oh look at the time, time to feed my poodle, gotta blast

FetusDinosaur: u don't even have a toy poodle let alone a real one

PapaCheollie: let's just say i know something about him which all of u shouldn't know of yet

BitchMama: interesting

 

4:00 pm

TinyAngryBall: wtf Kwon Soonyoung

TinyAngryBall: ur're dead to me now

PapaCheollie: don't be mean Jihoonie

TinyAngryBall: .................

 

5:25 pm

MylittleBrother: wow Papa's power

MylittleBrother: even the meanest ones bow down

 

6:40 pm

Lil'Joshie: yo yo yo

Lil'Joshie: what's up my bros

 

8:00 pm

BitchMama: i like how no one bothers reply to u

 

9:15 pm

MyBroMySunshine: Bitch mommy, ur're the one replying to him


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some disgusting couples  
> And Seungkwan's love life revealed?

12:30 am

"Besties for life"

Kwanie: hey sol

Kwanie: u know i'm ur one and only bestfri

Kwanie: i've known u since birth

Kwanie: we grew up together 

Kwanie: and always told each other's secrets

Kwanie: so

Kwanie: this time

Kwanie: what have u been hiding from me child?

Sollie: ..............

Sollie: i'm so sorry Kwan

Sollie: i promise i'll tell u soon

Sollie: but not now pls

Sollie: plsss

Kwanie: o.....k.......

Kwanie: i'll let u slide this one

Kwanie: but don't expect me to forget this

 

6:00 am

"13 bros and bitches"

PapaCheollie: hey guys

PapaCheollie: rise n shine

PapaCheollie: the sun is up there so bright

PapaCheollie: don't waste ur precious time by sleeping away

AnnoyingTree: hyung it's 6 in the morning

AnnoyingTree: wth

FetusDinosaur: yeah why are u even awake at dawn

PapaCheollie: it's 6 not dawn

PapaCheollie: i'm just reminding u guys to begin ur day with a fresh start

BitchMama: ahh shut up

BitchMama: the sounds of notis will wake Joshuji

BitchMama: u're just looking for a partner to go for a morning jog with u

BitchMama: why not just wake up ur roommate

PapaCheollie: u know me too well, Han

PapaCheollie: but i can't wake Jihoonie up

PapaCheollie: he looks so cute sleeping with his thumb in his mouth

PapaCheollie: clinging to his pillow like a baby koala

PapaCheollie: his blanket covering only half of his little body

PapaCheollie: how could i even have the heart to wake him up

EmoxoxoNerd: u sound like a total creep

BitchMama: although it may sound disgusting to many

BitchMama: although i really hate to say this

BitchMama: i could relate to u a lot in this one

BitchMama: Joshuji is sleeping so peacefully in my arms

BitchMama: this? Is? Like? The? Best? Way? To? Wake? Up? In? The? Morning? Like? Ever?

AnnoyingTree: same feeling my old friends same

AnnoyingTree: although Hao always says he hates cuddling with me

AnnoyingTree: every single morning, i wake up with him clinging to me

AnnoyingTree: the best feeling in the world 

EmoxoxoNerd: can't relate

EmoxoxoNerd: me and Jun always sleep worlds apart 

EmoxoxoNerd: cus we both are cold-blooded animals who hate body heat

KwonAdwardFireSoon: cheol hyung, seokkie and i can go jogging with u!

PapaCheollie: thanks! Some of my children are still not completely snakes!

 

8:25 am

HeadphonesBanger: why all these relationship talks must happen so early in the morning?

HeadphonesBanger: like there are a total of 3 single lads still in this house

HeadphonesBanger: we're gonna die forever alone

FetusDinosaur: agree with u so much

BitchMama: i'm sorry to break it to u

BitchMama: but u guys r too young to date

BitchMama: study hard, dating can still wait

MylittleBrother: what the hell hyung

MylittleBrother: u and shua hyung have been dating since like middle school

BitchMama: different circumstances apply to different people 

FetusDinosaur: .................................

 

 

9:47 am

PapaCheollie: hansol :(

HeadphonesBanger: hyung :(

MylittleBrother: i'll find out about this one day u guys just wait

PapaCheollie: (◑_◑)

HeadphonesBanger: (︺︹︺)

 

11:21 am

TinyAngryBall: what the hell cheol!

TinyAngryBall: why are u describing so details about how i slerp?

TinyAngryBall: u sound like a really creepy stalker

BitchMama: then u'll be surprised to hear he had a secret folder filled with thousand pics of u just sleeping

TinyAngryBall: i loose the ability of talking

PapaCheollie: why r u acting like i'm the only one?

PapaCheollie: like u don't have a folder of ur own version with Shua

Lil'Joshie: Jihoonie, just accept our boyfriends are total creeps

FrogFucker: why do u guys only realize this now

FrogFucker: i've already accepted Mingyu's annoying tactics 

AnnoyingTree: that's because u love me hao

AnnoyingTree: just admit it

EmoxoxoNerd: i can already see Mingyu's smug face

FrogFucker: u wish Kim

China'sUgliestMan: wonwoo! Why couldn't we be cute like them? ಥ_ಥ

EmoxoxoNerd: because we're not disgusting like them

EmoxoxoNerd: we'd like to keep our relationship in private

China'sUgliestMan: trueeeee

FetusDinosaur: wonhui couple is the only couple i respect

FetusDinosaur: they think about us, 3 forever singles, right? Hansol n Seungkwan?

HeadphonesBanger: agree

MylittleBrother: why do u guys always assume i am a single? 

MylittleBrother: like i could be going to a date right now with my beautiful girlfriend

HeadphonesBanger: WHAT?

FetusDinosaur: what

PapaCheollie: what

BitchMama: what

Lil'Joshie: what?

EmoxoxoNerd: what

China'sUgliestMan: what ⊙.☉

AnnoyingTree: whattttt

FrogFucker: u're straight?!

TinyAngryBall: oh i've already known whom u r dating

MylittleBrother: first, i'm bi thank u very much Hao hyung

MylittleBrother: second, how the hell did u know, jihoon hyung?

TinyAngryBall: next time, be careful choosing where to date

TinyAngryBall: apparently piano room on the far left of third floor is not a good choice considering i'm always there

TinyAngryBall: both of u r too loud

MylittleBrother: we'll be careful from now on hyung, thanks

EmoxoxoNerd: wow, seungkwanie

EmoxoxoNerd: i've always thought u like dicks up in the ass

AnnoyingTree: so who is this lucky girl anyways

BitchMama: yes tell me my future daughter-in-law's name

MylittleBrother: well, apparently i have a date to continue

MylittleBrother: so bye

PapaCheollie: we'll definitely talk about this later

 

"Besties for life"

Sollie: what the hell kwan

Sollie: why don't u tell me u're dating

Sollie: so, who is this girl

Sollie: do i need to give a talk to her

Kwanie: wtf sol

Kwanie: u don't even tell me about the secert 

Kwanie: even cheol hyung knows

Kwanie: and no, ur talk is not needed

Sollie: i see

Sollie: i'm sorry Kwan

Sollie: i wish i could tell u but i'm afraid of ur reaction

Kwanie: we've been friends since diapers

Kwanie: how could i even judge u

Sollie: fine

Sollie: i think i have a crush on Mingyu hyung

Sollie: now u're thinking i'm disgusting? Right?

Sollie: and cheol hyung knows because he caught me stalking him on multiple occasions

Kwanie: that's it?

Sollie: what

Sollie: u're not surprised?

Kwanie: sol, i always have my suspect about this

Kwanie: u sure Mingyu hyung is the only one u have a crush?

Sollie: what do u mean?

Kwanie: ahhh u're so densed

Kwanie: anyways, my girlfriend is eunwoo

Sollie: the Jung Eunwoo? The one whom you said you like when we were elementary school?

Kwanie: the very one

Sollie: congrats my buddy

Kwanie: and don't feel so bad about ur crush ok?

Kwanie: i'm sure this problem will be solved if only some of u r not as dense as a stone

Sollie: WHAT DO U MEAN!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My Twitter is @17hvcenthusiast  
> Come Chat with me!
> 
> Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Joshua - seniors  
> Jun, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Jihoon - juniors  
> Mingyu, Seokmin, Minghao - sophormores  
> Seungkwan, Hansol, Chan - freshmen


End file.
